


Trust you with my heart

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a kink he believes to be limited to daydreaming. Mitchell shows him that this isn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust you with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).



> If you're interested in the background sound:  
> [Soft Jazz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcESUxiJ1Dw) and [Rain.](http://www.rainymood.com/)

Mitchell had been wrecking his brain for most of the day now about how to approach the subject with tact, but in the end, had realised that he had no choice but to bring it up just like that. 

They were sitting down with a beer after dinner, and Mitchell took a deep breath and braced himself.

“Anders, there’s something I gotta tell you.”  
At the tone of his voice, Anders put his beer down and raised both eyebrows.  
“You know, you told me I can use your laptop any time I want, and I wanted to check my mails this morning, but the battery had died. So I plugged it in and because I didn’t know if you had anything important going on I restored the last session of the browser and...”

Anders took a deep breath and was visibly forcing himself to keep a calm face.

“I’m really sorry...” Mitchell ran both hands through his hair. “I never meant to spy, you know, I really didn’t, but now I saw that... and I just can’t keep that... you know? A secret? You deserve to know that I know and...”  
“It’s okay, Mitch.” Anders sighed and shook his head. “I really should have known better and clear the search history. I guess... maybe a part of me wanted you to find out.” He didn’t meet Mitchell’s eyes. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Mitchell reached out to cover Anders’s hands with his. 

“You know that you can always talk to me. I will never laugh. And if you’re really... we can figure this out. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because of a... a kink.”  
“It’s not really something I like to... talk about.”  
“I can see that.”  
“But...”  
Mitchell waited.

“I want... I’ve been wondering, and I don’t even know why, but it turns me on so much...”  
Mitchell smiled. “Tying me up?”  
“What? No...” Anders stared at the table top and swallowed.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”

The awkward silence was back. 

“But Anders...”  
“I’m not comfortable having this discussion, you know?”  
“I know. But if that’s something you really want, then we should talk about this.”  
“As if...”  
“As if what?”  
“As if you... you’re not into that , are you?”  
“To be perfectly honest? I never thought about it before.”

A strange, small light of hope lit up in Anders’s eyes.

“So...” Mitchell’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “I would... yeah, I really would like to look into this, you know.”  
“Really?”  
Mitchell smiled. “Really. I don’t know how it’ll pan out, but... looking at it doesn’t hurt, and talking about it doesn’t hurt either.”

Anders’s smile was more relieved than anything.

* * *

They set to it that same night, together with their second beer. There was a lot more to this than just ropes, they discovered. There was a whole lot of preparation, and talks, and setting boundaries, and safe words and after care.

And the more they talked about this, the more it turned Anders on. And the more that was the case, the more Mitchell got used to the thought and realised that he could imagine himself in that role all too well.

They started buying stuff. Mitchell started practising knots. 

Their relationship had a sudden shift towards even more hungry sex. As if neither Anders nor Mitchell could keep it in their pants anymore at the sheer thought of one day trying that stuff out. 

But the first time they did, it didn’t end well. 

Apparently, Anders wanted it, but there was a small corner of his mind that didn’t want it. A small part of him that didn’t want to give up and lose control, a part of him that was very deeply buried in his subconscious mind, because it utilised Bragi’s voice without Anders’s consent. It drove him up the wall.

They tried it several times, and every time Mitchell started tying the knots, it was apparent that Anders was about to come without Mitchell even thinking about touching his cock. And then it would suddenly go to shit with Anders yelling at Mitchell with his Bragi voice to stop. And Anders almost going to pieces afterwards because he hadn’t wanted him to stop.

Both of them were at their wits’ end.

Until one day, Mitchell thought of something that might be the solution to that dilemma. 

“I want to try again,” he said to Anders that night, slinging both arms around him from behind.  
“I don’t know,” Anders gave back again in a heavy voice. “Seems like that is a kink I have to keep on daydreaming about.”  
“I know. But I... I really want to try something. Just... I can see how fucking frustrating this is for you. But I had an idea, and I want to try. And if this doesn’t work, we just get rid of all the shit again and try to forget about it, yes?”  
“Okay,” Anders gave back after a moment’s hesitation.

After switching on the stereo and choosing soft and sexy jazz, Mitchell took him by the shoulders, turned him around and kissed him, pulling Anders closer as he did so. He ground their groins together, and as both their breathing picked up speed, Mitchell broke away again and dragged Anders to the bedroom where both of them hastily discarded their clothes.

Even just looking at the ropes made Anders’s cock so hard that he could hardly keep himself from moaning. Mitchell knelt down behind him and ran both hands down Anders’s bare chest.

“You want this, babe,” he whispered into Anders’s ear.  
Anders shuddered. “I fucking want this so much, Mitch. I just...”  
“Trust me.”  
Anders closed his eyes.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Absolutely.”

Which was a given by now, as Mitchell used to feed from him regularly. The fact that Mitchell hadn’t even once been close to losing control didn’t change the fact that Anders practically trusted him with his life when they did that. Apart from the fact that it was a turn on for both of them like you wouldn’t believe.

“Then let me do this,” Mitchell whispered again and let his hand drift lower, so his fingers ghosted over Anders’s cock.  
Anders breathing began to pick up speed as Mitchell reached out and picked up one of the ropes.

“I’m not going to be able to get the fucker to shut up again,” he whispered.  
“No...” Mitchell used the end of the rope to caress Anders’s chest and belly. “But what if we make sure he never gets a word in?”  
“Huh?”  
“Trust me,” Mitchell whispered again. 

Anders closed his eyes and leaned against him, feeling the cool skin, the soft and abundant chest hair, the frame so familiar that it felt natural to let himself lean against him.

“I want this as much as you do,” Mitchell whispered after he had retrieved something from under his pillow. “And I really want to try this. If you’re okay with this.”  
Anders kept looking at the ropes that were lying before him on the mattress. Mitchell knelt behind him again, and again, he felt his breathing pick up speed.  
“Just imagine,” Mitchell whispered, voice sinfully low. “How that rope will feel on your skin, keeping your arms tight and snug behind your back...”

There it was again. That ugly little coward at the very bottom of his mind rearing his ugly head. Anders wanted to scream, but at that moment, something cool and hard touched his lips.

“Open your mouth, baby.” Mitchell’s voice was a whisper. “Maybe this will work, maybe this will be enough.”  
A shudder ran through Anders’s whole body. A part of his mind recoiled, but his dick was definitely quite enthusiastic about the idea.  
“You just gotta trust me, baby.”  
Anders opened his mouth.

The ball slid smoothly between his lips. He felt Mitchell fast the strap at the back of his head, and the cool smooth surface was actually not at all unpleasant against his skin and tongue.

“I got you,” Mitchell whispered. “I take care of you, Anders.”

Anders closed his eyes and felt him pick up the rope. And at that, he could hear the voice in his head begin to scream.

_Don’t let go, don’t lose control, keep control, remain in charge, don’t lose control don’t lose control don’t lose control don’t give up control don’t show a weakness don’t make yourself vulnerable don’t give up control keep in control remain in charge don’t give up control don’t make yourself vulnerable_

But the words never came out. His heart was racing, beating so hard and fast that Anders could see it as he looked down at himself. Mitchell had picked up the rope again and the smooth, silky material was sliding across Anders’s skin.

_Don’t let go don’t lose control don’t lose control you can’t lose control you must not give up control don’t make yourself vulnerable you must not be vulnerable you must not show weakness don’t give up control_

But this was what it was all about. Anders Johnson, always in charge, always on top, always on edge, always watchful, always keeping a tight rein on his true feelings, always making sure to show no weakness. Always in control. 

But Mitchell...

“I’ll take care of you,” Mitchell whispered as he aligned Anders’s arms on his back. 

Anders mind reeled. Anders’s dick was already leaking.

“Trust me,” Mitchell said.

And then he shifted, because Anders had no way to tell him if it was getting too much. But like this, with the enhanced sense of hearing and sense of smell, he would be able to pick up changes by the rate of his heartbeat and the smell of him far earlier than any form of body language could.

The world had no colour like this, black and white and grey, but everything was sharp and crystal clear. The only colour in this world was red, the crimson red of blood, but that was not what tonight was about. Not primarily at least, though Mitchell had to admit he almost came right then and there at the sudden thought of feeding from Anders when he was tied up like this.

Anders was still tense, his head thrown back and Mitchell could see his Adam’s apple work hard and fast. But there was no fear in his smell, only the sharp salty tang of fresh sweat and the heavy musk of arousal. There was tension, yes, but no fear.

Mitchell was slow and careful, all his senses trained on Anders, as he wound the rope around arms and shoulders and wrists. And soon Anders’s arms were enveloped in a series of loops and knots that evenly distributed pressure while still completely immobilising his arms. He could hear Anders breathe heavily around the ball gag.

He had tried to describe to Mitchell what it felt like; the voices screaming at him to not lose control, and Mitchell guessed it was that part of his mind that was still the wounded, abandoned child that had never been able to shed the feeling of being unwanted and unloved. There had only been one person to keep him safe, and that had been Anders himself. He didn’t want to be vulnerable. Had to remain in control.

And this was him trying to give control to someone else. 

He knew how much Anders wanted this, and how much it frustrated him that he seemed to be unable to let it go. He was still tense. He was still battling that part of his mind.

Mitchell moved around him to be able to look at his face. Droplets of sweat were running down Anders’s temples.

“Anders...” he said cautiously. “I think we have to stop...”  
Anders vehemently shook his head.  
“But you’re not...”  
He shook his head again.  
“You sure?”  
A nod.  
“Green?”  
Another nod.

How could he help Anders to let go?

He moved back behind him and closed both arms around Anders. “I got you,” he said softly. “I take care of you. I got you...”  
Anders shuddered.  
And Mitchell tried a different approach. Last resort. 

He shifted again. And close to Anders ear he whispered, with the tell tale hiss that told Anders exactly what Mitchell looked like right now: “You’re mine.”

The sound coming from Anders was nothing short of a moan.

“You’re mine,” Mitchell hissed again, and for good measure, rested one hand at the back of Anders neck.

The moment Anders felt that cool, familiar hand at the back of his neck, he felt a strange calm spread through his body. And then...

“You’re mine...”

And that hand pressed his head forward. And suddenly, the voices went still.  
All of a sudden, there was a clear and pristine silence in his head. No more screaming. No more voices.  
Silence.  
Peace.

Mitchell felt all tension drain from Anders body. And there was still no trace of fear on his scent. No stress. Just arousal. 

Mitchell moved around Anders again and gently took his chin in his hand to lift his head.

Anders’s eyes were completely transformed. Soft, unfocussed, and utterly calm and relaxed.

It was a strange sight. Anders, always so tense, so in control, so keen on keeping the upper hand... 

Mitchell would never have guessed that being tied up and losing that control was such a turn-on for him. He hadn’t really understood. Now he did. Anders looked nothing short of relieved, as if Mitchell had taken a huge load off his shoulders. 

And he was still hard and Mitchell could smell the musk of arousal even without vampire senses. 

“This is going to be good, right?”  
Anders nodded, and Mitchell had the feeling that if it hadn’t been for the ball gag, he’d have smiled.  
“Should we take that off?”  
This time Anders vehemently shook his head, then let it drop forward again. He was still breathing heavily.

“You like that, hm?”  
Another nod.  
“You’re pretty turned on, I can see that.” 

With that, Mitchell reached out and his fingers ghosted over Anders’s cock. A strained moan pressed around the gag was his answer. Anders’s cock was not only hard and leaking, it was trembling, and he could see by the way Anders’s lower abdomen tensed that he was teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

“This is definitely going too fast,” Mitchell said with a smile. “I don’t want this to be over before we have even started.” But Mitchell had been well prepared for this.

Once the cock ring was in place, snug and tight, Mitchell took Anders’s chin in his hand again. The way Anders looked at him, so calm and so relaxed and at the same time so aroused that his eyes were almost only black and white, gave Mitchell such a feeling of power that he almost came himself. He could do what he wanted. Almost, there had been a few things that Anders had said no to. And he trusted Mitchell to not do those things. He trusted Mitchell completely. Mitchell was humbled, and at the same time, felt the surge of power again.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “This is going to be so good...” His fingers traced the contour of Anders’s face, then along his neck and across his chest. “Oh. There’s more, right? Let me get it.”  
Anders’s breathing picked up speed even more at that and another soft moan escaped him when Mitchell showed him the nipple clamps, black and with a silver chain connecting them. Anders emitted a series of short, hard moans as Mitchell got those into place.

And then Mitchell leaned back to admire the sight before him. Anders on his knees and with his arms tied behind his back, the black ball gag in his mouth that was buckled at the back of his head, the nipple clamps with the chain resting against his pectorals and the silver gleam of the cock ring in his pubic hair. 

It was utterly beautiful. It was piping hot. 

Mitchell decided that he needed a more atmospheric lighting in the room, so he lit the candles that they so rarely used because their sex was rarely romantic. Then he switched off the light, and in the warm, golden glow of the candles, Anders was even more beautiful to look at. It was raining outside, and the raindrops washing down the windowpane and the occasional thunder created a strange and almost meditative background to the soft jazz coming from the stereo in the living room.

Mitchell leaned forward again and breathed a kiss onto Anders’s forehead, the proceeded down his neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake. Then he gave the right nipple clamp a small tug with his lips. Anders threw his head back with a moan. 

“That’s right, baby.” Mitchell knew that Anders hated that endearment, but now he looked up with a smile in his eyes. “You are going to enjoy what I am going to do to you, right?”  
Anders nodded before dropping his head again.

Mitchell got up and picked up the lube from the nightstand, then knelt down behind Anders. 

“I am going to drive you fucking crazy,” he muttered against the skin of Anders’s neck, his lips ghosting over his skin. “But you’re not coming, you understand? Not until I say so.”  
Anders nodded on a heavy breath. It was beautifully timed with a distant crash of thunder.  
“I’ll start with fucking you with my fingers, baby. You like my fingers, don’t you?”  
Another nod.

Smiling to himself and trying to keep his own breathing somewhat calm, Mitchell coated his finger with lube and slid it between Anders’s buttocks. Anders managed to adjust his position a bit to give him better access. His moans were long and drawn out, sinful sounds as Mitchell’s finger caressed his entrance. 

“That’s right, baby. I can see you want this. Do you want this?”  
Anders nodded with a low hum.  
“Good. He circled his finger and pressed the pad onto the tight ring of muscle. It took about five seconds before the resistance vanished and the finger slid in. Anders arched his back with a heavy moan. 

Mitchell went slow, just because Anders usually had little patience for this kind of foreplay, he just wanted Mitchell to open him up and then fuck him. This time though, he wasn’t the one calling the shots, and Mitchell slowly drew his finger out again. “Want more?”  
The answer was a small, needy hum.  
“If you could see yourself,” Mitchell muttered as he leaned closer. “Tied up and completely helpless. Completely at my mercy.”

He slid the finger back in, deeper this time. A high pitched whimper told him that he had found the right spot and curling his finger he moved closer until his lips rested against the skin of Anders’s neck. He gently bit down, no fangs yet, and caressed the skin with his tongue. He could have come just at the sounds Anders made. 

With a clever and knowing finger, Mitchell got Anders close for a couple of times, until he had reduced him to a trembling, sweating mess humming needily and shamelessly around the gag. Then he removed the finger and leaned back, breathing heavily.

“Look at you,” he whispered. Needy, hungry, open and just waiting for me to fill you, right?”  
Anders nodded on a heavy breath.  
“You want my cock?”  
A nod.  
“You want it up your beautiful arse so hard you’ll see stars?”  
Another nod, this time accompanied with a moan and a shudder.

Smiling to himself, and with shaking hands, Mitchell got the condom ready and rolled it down. They didn’t use those every time, but this time Mitchell wanted to reduce the possibility of a mess so it would be easier for him to take care of Anders afterwards. Then he applied more lube on himself and on Anders before he aligned himself. He closed both arms around Anders’s chest and pulled him back, and his cock slid into the tight heat without any resistance. Both men moaned as their bodies joined.

“Oh god, Anders... you feel so good...” Mitchell bit down into Anders’s shoulder and pulled him even more back so that Anders was sitting in his lap. He rocked back and forth a little, driving home with every stroke.

One hand now reached around and tugged at the chain between the nipple clamps on another thrust forward. And Mitchell could see by the heavy pulsating of Anders’s cock that he was about to come anyway. He reached out and pinched the tip shut until the oncoming orgasm was pushed back down again. Anders was trembling and whining.

“Not yet, my beautiful little god...” Mitchell whispered and with one hand on Anders’s lower abdomen and one on his chest, he leaned forward again to place another kiss into the crook of Anders’s neck. 

“You want this,” he whispered. “Right?”  
Anders nodded again with a high-pitched hum.  
“I love those sounds you make, baby. Don’t only look helpless, you sound helpless too.”  
Anders dropped his head.  
“Helpless.” And then he shifted, his voice turning into the husky, hissing whisper Anders knew perfectly well. “Mine.”

This time he touched the skin under his lips with his fangs, pricked the skin, and revelled in the sensation of Anders shuddering and bending his head to give him better access. He was now moaning around the gag with every heavy breath. Mitchell hissed again and bit down. The sound might have been a scream but was muffled into a high pitched moan. 

Mitchell fed. Technically he didn’t need it, he had only fed the day before yesterday, but he knew how much it turned Anders on. And himself too, for that matter. He sucked and rocked Anders in his lap, fucking him with lazy but deep thrusts while his tongue lapped up the blood, and he sucked at the soft skin as he drank his lover’s blood. It was only a shallow bite, meant to arouse and not to feed, but it was enough that Mitchell lost all control and he dropped his head back and picked up speed. A few more thrust, hard and heavy, and he came on a bellow that almost hurt his chest. 

He held Anders tightly against him, as close as was possible with the arms tied behind his back, and held him for as long as he needed to retaliate and he was able to move again. He carefully moved away, taking great care to keep a good grip on Anders’s hips so he wouldn’t lose his balance and land flat on his face. 

“So good...” He whispered. “So good, baby... so amazing, you feel so good...” With a few soft kisses he licked up the last of the blood, and pulled out, then quickly disposed of the condom by means of tying a knot into it and throwing it onto the floor. “I love you, baby. And now I’m going to take care of you. You deserve it.”

He moved around again so he could look at his lover, and took in Anders’s heaving chest, the eyes with the pupils blown so wide there was practically no blue left, and the small droplets of sweat trickling down his temples. 

“I love you...” He said again, just because he could, as Anders usually stopped him and told him not to be soppy. He reached out and unbuckled the ball gag, then he cautiously pulled it out. He had readied a towel beforehand, and he immediately put it to use now to wipe the excess saliva away that had gathered behind Anders’s lips and was now dripping down his chin. Then he gently massaged Anders’s jaw with his forefingers. “You okay, baby?”  
Anders nodded, his eyes still soft and slightly unfocussed. 

Mitchell hadn’t been able to grasp the concept of sub-space; now he could see what it meant. Anders was still deep, deep down there. No control, no tension. Just that relaxed, little smile.

Next came the ropes, and after these were removed Mitchell massaged the joints and the muscles before he helped Anders lie down. “I am going to take care of you now,” he whispered again and placed a kiss onto Anders’s lips. “This is about you. For you. I love you, Anders.”

With that, he placed a kiss into the hollow of his lovers’ throat and trailed a line of kisses down his chest, past his navel and to the tightly curled springy hairs at the base of Anders’s cock. “Hold it, just hold it for a moment longer, baby, and then I’ll be there for you.”

Anders cock was leaking and trembling, but Mitchell managed to remove the cock ring without triggering an orgasm. He wanted that to be as good as possible. He knew what Anders liked, and tonight he was going to give it, and in full. As soon as he had discarded the cock ring he descended down on Anders’s cock with a soft hum of pleasure.

This time it was an open-mouthed, wordless sound somewhere between a loud moan and a shout, and smiling around the cock in his mouth, Mitchell descended down until he had him engulfed to deep that he would have gagged if he hadn’t been able to consciously stop his breathing. He pulled back sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed, and he did this two times more before Anders came on what bordered on a scream. 

And as opposed to what he usually did, this time Mitchell swallowed everything, focussed on his lover and his lover alone. He drank him dry.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he leaned back and sat up, to find Anders shudder with the last aftershocks and lower his back down that had arched up with his orgasm. He relaxed again, his head fell to one side, and his fists that had gripped the sheet under him relaxed as well.

“Oh my love...” Mitchell was overwhelmed by what had happened. “I can’t even say how much I love you Anders...”  
Anders looked up at him and smiled. “Love you too, John,” was the reply in a husky whisper.

Mitchell returned the smile and cradled Anders in his arms for a moment before he wrapped him into one of the duvets. “I’ll get you something to drink, yes?”  
Anders simply nodded and Mitchell headed for the kitchen.

He came back equipped with a glass of water and a glass of warm, honeyed milk, together with a treat he had prepared beforehand as well: He had made a couple of pancakes and pasted them together with a generous layer of chocolate spread before cutting them into small cubes. 

Anders let Mitchell lift his head like a child and drank from the glass in Mitchell’s hand. The same with the honeyed milk. 

“You okay, baby?”  
Anders nodded with a small, blissful smile.

Mitchell smiled as well and gathered Anders into his arms again after settling comfortably beside him, and proceeded to feed him the bits of chocolate pancake. 

It didn’t take long for Anders to fall asleep in Mitchell’s arms, and Mitchell stayed like this, holding Anders to his chest, and watched the small smile in the utterly relaxed and peaceful face that he had never seen before. And Mitchell felt a small warm spot of happiness in his chest at the thought that it was him who had put it there.


End file.
